Setting up a file server may be done according to policies of a client and may include specifying a MAC (media access control) address, an IP (Internet Protocol) address and a LAN (local area network) configuration. Changes to hardware, such as for an upgrade, can be problematic and involve changes to the MAC address, as well as various routing rules that have been set up and that reference MAC addresses. These disruptions can affect file servers using various types of memory. Solid-state memory, such as flash, is currently in use in solid-state drives (SSD) to augment or replace conventional hard disk drives (HDD), writable CD (compact disk) or writable DVD (digital versatile disk) drives, collectively known as spinning media, and tape drives, for storage of large amounts of data. Flash and other solid-state memories have characteristics that differ from spinning media. Yet, many solid-state drives are designed to conform to hard disk drive standards for compatibility reasons, which makes it difficult to provide enhanced features or take advantage of unique aspects of flash and other solid-state memory.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.